


Stranger Than You Dreamt It

by Darkwood_Princess



Series: The Gul Dukat and Mirror Kira Hour [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gen, This is the ultimate evil, evil for evil's sake, for fun, these two would scorch both universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwood_Princess/pseuds/Darkwood_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin Sisko receives a disturbing morning message, and Gul Dukat finally gets the girl. Except it's the mirror version of her. And she's evil. Oh well, some Kira is better than no Kira, especially when this one actually likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Than You Dreamt It

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to my good friend Mikaela, who put this pairing not only on my radar, but in my head. Live long and prosper girl!

An esteemed author once said that time is like a pair of trousers and that often you go down one leg, saving yourself the grief of the other.* But the way Benjamin Sisko saw it, after dealing with the joy that was the mirror universe, was that maybe there wasn’t just one pair of pants, maybe there was an entire wardrobe of them, some classy, some comfy, and some just plain painful.

After all, as so oft said, “ _There are more things in heaven and Earth_ ,  _Horatio_ , _Than are dreamt of in your philosophy_ ,” and Ben Sisko wasn’t even close to Earth anymore.**

So it was with a resigned sort of trepidation that Sisko picked up the gently blinking padd sitting next to his bed, a padd that he certainly hadn’t placed there the night before and seemed to stare at him with some sort of haughty impatience.

(Ben knew he needed his morning raktajino pretty badly if he was anthropomorphizing a padd)

Blearily he pressed a button on the device and a message scrolled up.

_My Dear Captain Sisko,_

_First off, I must say, your security hasn’t improved much if I can just walk into your quarters without tripping any alarms. I may know this station inside out, but that is just plain sloppy. Secondly, shame on you for not sharing such important information! Are the Cardassians’ your allies or aren’t they? Oh, you’re probably wondering what I’m discussing, especially since you definitely aren’t awake until you’ve had one of those detestable raktajinos._

Sisko could feel the sneer in the words and mentally made a note to work on the station’s security, wondering when the hell Dukat would get to his point because only Dukat was this obnoxious and obscure.

_I would love to waste time with more idle words, but just so you know, I’m talking about the so-called mirror universe. I discovered it entirely by accident, but let me tell you one thing, Captain. Their Kira is much more agreeable to Cardassians and I get the feeling I’m going to enjoy it there. After I rid it of my weak spineless counterpart of course._

_Just thought I’d send you some important information, after all it’s a courtesy you didn’t extend._

_Gul Dukat_

And low a behold, a picture of the Intendant and Gul Dukat, smiling viciously for the holo-camera was attached just below the message.

Sisko tossed the padd back on the desk, crawled back into bed, and decided that he was really in a nightmare, some badly made gagh with the Old Man induced nightmare and that when he woke up in an hour, that ridiculous padd was going to be gone.

After all Mirror Kira and his universe’s Gul Dukat was a nightmare he wasn’t paid enough to deal with.

*The late and great Sir Terry Pratchett

**Hamlet, people.


End file.
